


The Blood Moon

by RumpyKamon



Series: Raven hair Fire head [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/F, sweet to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: Zelda is sick of Sabrina’s behaviour, but Morticia is here to recall her the good old days...





	The Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot of a maybe long list ? Based upon zeldaxspellman on Tumblr, just love the pair. 
> 
> More to come, sweet, bitter and hot program.

“ I swear to Satan this girl will be the death of me. “  
“ I recall you being much worse during Academy days, my dear” 

Zelda turned to look at Morticia. She stood against the table in the large kitchen and spoke of an incredulous voice:  
“ What are you talking about ? “  
“ I remember some nights we spent wandering in the woods... you... I... the moonlight. “ Zelda leaned forward to gently kiss the dark haired woman’s lips. “ I remember you going in damp corridors... “ Zelda lowered her head and hugged Morticia. “ I remember you casting the white plague over Greendale, just to prove everybody that you knew how to do it. “  
“ I don’t remember that. “ the red haired said stepping back. “ And anyway, I never got my family in trouble... not the way Sabrina does. “  
“ Oh Zelda... always defending your pride. “ Morticia said. Zelda answered with a smile and grabbed her newspaper. 

Yes... Zelda has been a naughty girl too back in those days, when the two women were still teenagers and shared the same bedroom. Zelda already was a powerful witch, her spells always were great and impressive whereas Morticia was more subtle, more delicate... she was more interested in suggestions than action, always playing with other’s mind. 

The two girl were an incredible duo, way before the wicked sisters, they were the tricksters sisters. But they weren’t only chaotic, they were very serious with their studies, event though they learned things they weren’t supposed to, because they were too young... 

“ I hope Hilda never told to Sabrina what we were doing. “  
“ There is nothing to be ashamed of, ma Cherie. “  
“ Tish... Don’t use french to try to smooth me down. “ The raven haired woman raised a teasing eyebrow. Zelda looked at her and lowered her head not to blush. “ It was a long time ago. “  
“ I know. “ Morticia nodded her head. “ Do you remember the first class we had together ? “  
“ Spells and charms. “  
“ Do you remember our first potion ? “  
“ An anti-poison potion. “ Morticia stopped for a few seconds then whispered:  
“ Do you remember the first time we fought a demon together ? “  
“ Of course I do. “ Zelda said of a soft voice. She raised her eyes on Morticia and closed her newspaper. “ How could I forget ? “ Morticia smiled then said:  
“ Tell me. “ Zelda sat more comfortably, looked around her and grabbed Morticia’s hand. 

 

“ It was during our third year at the academy, 31th October. You were still here for the holidays. We’ve been in class all day long, talking about old practices that weren’t used anymore. They were interesting but boring. I loved these class but for once I wanted to do something. Father Blackwood had warned us against these old methods, these old spells... because they required high skills and qualification and so it was more dangerous to cast them. Of course I wanted to try them out. “  
“ Fear-less young witch.”   
“ Irresponsible young witch. “ Zelda said. But she felt Morticia’s hand caressing hers. She wanted her to keep telling her the story. Zelda smiles gently and leaned closer to Morticia. “ It was late after dinner when I sneaked out of bed. You saw me and asked ‘Zee where are you going?’ and I told you ‘I’m just going out for a few minutes.’ But you knew that the 31th of October is one of the worst night for the witches... “  
“ Yes... even if the shortest night is the worse. “  
“ Worse ? I thought you enjoyed all these screams and spirits. “  
“ Oh I do. Because then you’re terrified and you come near me, very tight, to feel my arms around you. But still, you’re terrified. “ Morticia smiled raising a eyebrow. These were the few occasions she managed to have Zelda at her mercy. Well almost. “ Keep on going my love. “

“ I started to walk down the great corridor, wrapped in a long red silky robe. You followed me carefully in your black robe. We were really beautiful. Two figures floating in the night. “ The two woman looked at each other. “ We tip toed passing Father Blackwood’s bedroom, then we ended up in the Great Hall. I stood there for a few minutes, looking at The Dark Lord’s statue. You joined me, took my hand and said “Zelda come back to bed.” But I didn’t listen to you. I asked you if you remembered about something we studied earlier that day. And you knew what I was referring to. “  
“ How to cast a blood moon. “  
“ Precisely. I remembered Faustus telling us about it, it was both complicated and quite easy. To summon a Blood Moon, I had to exterminate a whole flock at once, 50 black goats all dead in the blink of an eye. “ Zelda smiled thinking about this, whereas Morticia wore the hard face she showed only when something really bad happened to her family. “ The problem was, that I didn’t have 50 black goats to slaughter. And I wasn’t strong enough to kill them all. “  
“ And you should have stopped there. “

“ I knew that a farmer had kept another goat in his ranch, after my Dark Baptism. I took your hand, laced my boots then ran out in the woods of Greendale. You followed me so easily... “ Zelda looked in her lover’s eyes and talked while looking at them. “ We arrived there around half past eleven. The witches hour was close. I felt like a whole world opened to us, a world where magic was powerful and chaotic, and it was thrilling. I entered the ranch and took a hair from the goat. I came back to you and asked you to help me cloning the goat, and you accepted... We walked back to the middle of the wood, to the clearing, I gave you the hair and drew a gigantic pentacle on the dirt, with a stick. I hesitated for a few minutes when I saw you kneeling on the ground and burying the hair, but I was so happy to do this with you. “ Zelda interrupted herself and looked down. She felt Morticia’s fingers caressing her hand. “ I stepped back and waited for you to join me. After ten minutes, we had a whole flock of undead black goats, I felt your hand straightening as you saw all these goats being mad, not really alive yet in front of us. I told you “ It’s ok, in a minute it’ll be over. “ And then, I did what I shouldn’t have... “ Morticia didn’t say a word, still wearing her though face. Zelda exhaled. “ I summoned the slaughtering demon. At first everything was fine, he stayed in the pentacle and looked at the goats. Fifty of them, just for him, to execute with bestiality. He killed them all with a snap of his fingers. But these were not real goats, so he decided to avenge himself and kill us too. “  
“ We ran back to the Academy to cast a spell to seal the doors and stay inside. But it was too late. As we arrived to the railways, the demon already was behind us, and he grabbed you. I was so afraid that he’d kill you that I used a spell to invoke the trees around us. I crack their barks and smashed them on the demon. I saw your red dress floating in the hair as you tried to move, but all I could see was your face, torn with fear and anger. I was so afraid for you. “ Morticia said looking at Zelda. “ As I wiped him with roots, you jumped on another tree and dragged other trunks on him, until we managed to bury him under a few tones of wood. It was hard to keep him still, but we managed to keep him on the ground, tied with the roots. You jumped on his body, settled on his gigantic red face and banished him back to the demonic plan he belonged to. “  
“ I remember the good part of that night. “ Zelda said immediately. She saw a smile widening on Morticia’s face, even if the raven haired woman was mad at Zelda for being happy with that night. “ When I jumped down, and that you took my hand, I kissed you. For the first time... I don’t know if it was adrenaline or if it was something else, but it felt so good. As if I had been waiting this moment since I met you. Our two shadows under the Blood Moon I had invoked. A Blood Moon only you and I could appreciate. “  
“ And I kissed you back. I never loved someone the way I loved you, not until I met Gomez. For a few weeks, I was mad at you for putting yourself in such danger. But you were here, and we had shared a moment that only belonged to us...”

Zelda caressed her lover’s hand, at least now they were together, fighting all forces against them. A demon was nothing as long as they had each other...

... to be continued.


End file.
